gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Cultivation Hall (Maze)
Stage Cultivation Hall, 30 Floors - 3 Vigor This Eden Maze is accessible once you have completed the Tactical Hall Maze. The maze cannot be repeated once finished. Rewards Completing this maze will grant access to: * Repairs to the Cultivation Hall. * Possibly more Eden related stuff like Accelerators will show up in shops * Defective Variant Type A, B and C clones can be cultivated after all repairs are done. * Farplane Creature world tree pet (+10 HP to all summoned creatures) Boss floor loot: * 4x Golden Pots * 2x Damaged Genetic Device * 200x Competent Cells * 10x Maintenance Accelerator (1m) * 50x Cultivation Accelerator (1m) * 5x Cultivation Accelerator (30m) * 2x Cultivation Accelerator (3h) Enemies Encounters Culture Dish Control Console Accessed from floor 30 after killing the boss. – Culture Solution, Rise Temperature, Electric Shock, Adjust pH *Right combination yields Farplane Creature world tree pet (+10 HP to all summoned creatures) *Not sure of most efficient route, but this combo worked for pet: pH, Culture, Shock x2, pH, Culture x2, Shock, pH, Temp Parts Shop *3 Firearms Components - 150 EP *Ancient Element - 300 EP *Mechanical Eye – 150 EP (+1 Power) *Clockwork Spider – 150 EP (+1 Attack) *Firearms Memoir - 500 EP (increase 1 level of Firearms knowledge at random) *Metal Fishbone - 100 EP (cast Earth Spike) Random Encounters Broken Culture Vessel *Dismantle – Damaged Genetic Device, redeem in Eden warehouse for 10 Gas Culture Vessel *Summon a Clone minion – Every 5 rounds summon 1 clone minion (no special effects up to 13 clones) Firearm's Table (Floor 1) *Firearms Manual *M-38 Metal Destroyer (initially 30 points of damage, 3/3 charges) - refill with Firearms Manual *10 Firearms Components *1 Ancient Element Researcher's Remains Defective Type A/B/C Gene – After leaving maze, Defective Type A/B/C Clone can be cultivated Sam’s Corpse *Helium-3 Recover 50 HP and MP, Recover 100% energy of exclusive skills *Sam's Soul: For every slate turned over, lose 1 HP and recover 2 EP Steel Gate *4 RX-Enhanced Attackers *Alloy Storage Box - may contain 2-3 Firearm Components, Metal Fishbone (cast Earth Spike), Clockwork Rat (+200 EP), Clockwork Spider (+1 Attack), Electrical Top (Cast Force Field Shield) Firearms Manual - Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 1 (2 Firearm Components) *Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 2 (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power Tier 3 (3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % *Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage *Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect *Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/??/?? % chance of splash damage on emenies within 1/??/?? tiles *Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % *Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 Tier 4 (5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each) *Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) *Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect *Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/30/45/60/75 % *Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff *Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Category:Mazes